Even More Deception
by Phantom Moon
Summary: It's Deception and Masks except with Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy. Please R&R no flames please
1. Default Chapter

Even More Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans ok? IS EVERYONE OK WITH THAT?

"Alright guys we are going to have to do some more undercover missions. Since Cyborg and I have already gone on undercover missions. So it's your turn," Robin said to Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy.

"I don't think that any of us have disguises," Beast Boy said. Starfire and Raven just grinned and ran off to their rooms.

"Beast Boy come with me," Robin said. Beast Boy followed Cyborg and Robin to Robins room.

"Beast Boy this won't hurt a bit," Cyborg said, and sprayed sleeping gas at Beast Boy...

Beast Boy woke up several hours later. He yawned and found that he was walking towards the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He looked in the mirror to see that he had blond hair and pale skin. Beast Boy ran into the living room screaming.

"WHATTHE HELL DID YOU...Do...To...Me?" Beast Boy yelled frantically, and then he noticed Starfire and Raven. Starfire had black hair, blue eyes and was wearing completely black. She was a lot paler too.

"Hello fri- I mean: Hello," Starfire said. Raven had red eyes (Contacts) and blond hair. (Creepy) Her chakra was also missing. She didn't say anything.

"You gonna say something?" Beast Boy asked. He waved his hand in front of her face. She took his hand and flung him halfway across the room.

"Um, Beast Boy? She's disguised as a mute," Robin said.

"Oh. Uh. Hehehe," Beast Boy said. Raven glared at him.

"Oh and Beast Boy put this stuff on," Robin handed Beast Boy a spare mask of his, and away voice modifier. Beast Boy put them on. His voice was a little rougher and lower.

"So what are your new names?" Robin asked.

"Changeling," Beast Boy said.

"Flamethrower," Starfire said and smiled. The name: Silence appeared in dark letters in front of Raven.

"You know you can still talk right now Rave- I mean 'Silence'," Beast Boy said, and for the first time he noticed that Raven was wearing a black bandanna over her mouth.

"Um Beast Boy we had to use a holographic projector to make it appear that Raven..." Cyborg said, and Raven took off the bandanna.

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP!!!" Beast Boy yelled. It would appear that Raven had no mouth! "YOU DON'T HAVE A MOUTH!!!" Raven gave him her 'Nah really? You think? God you're slow.' look.

"Alright here is the mission 1 of you will start as an amateur robber, 1 of you will infiltrate the hive. H.A.E.Y.P. And finally 1 of you will work with Slade," Robin said. He took out a basket with 3 pieces of paper in it. Each of the disguised Titans took a piece of paper. Beast Boy took 1 then Starfire, then Raven. Beast Boy looked at the paper, it said: SLADE. Starfire's said: ROBBER. Ravens of course said: H.A.E.Y.P.

"Well off you go guys," Cyborg said. They all left, quite promptly actually.

"Ahh silence," Robin said, and enjoyed the silence for 2 seconds.

"I'll beat you at Gamestation."

"You're on!"

A/N: Hope you like it.


	2. HAEYP

H.A.E.Y.P

Disclaimer: Read the first verse. (I don't own em)

"Who are you?" Jinx asked the new student. The new student didn't say anything. She was wearing a bandanna over her mouth.

"Hey crudmuncher she asked you a question," Gizmo said. Gizmo was suddenly thrown across the room by an invisible force. If you could see the new student's mouth she would've been smirking.

"What are you hiding little lady?" Mammoth said, and yanked off the bandanna. The new student covered her mouth just in time. The other students looked up in the air to see black letters form the words: _The problem is that I don't HAVE anything to hide._ The new student moved her hands to reveal that she had no mouth! She snatched the bandanna back, tied it over her mouth, (Or lack thereof) and walked off to her Mayhem class. In Mayhem class...

"You! You haven't said anything all class," The teacher asked the new kid. The student wrote on piece of paper 'I can't' and gave the teacher the paper. "Why not?" The student pointed at her mouth. "Oh. What's your name?" Dark letters formed the name: Silence.

A/N: Hope you like it.


End file.
